Stars will Always Burn for us
by AntoniStar
Summary: Not understanding his feelings, Natsu decides to drag Lucy on a dangerous mission, to test a few 'Theory's' but will Lucy understand why he is doing that? And what is going on with everyone in the guild when they get back from being gone for sometime. Why am I asking you? Enjoy!


**Grey: WHAT YOU'RE BACK?!**

 **Natsu: NO WAY ANTONI YOU'RE MAKING MORE? THOUGHT YOU DIED!**

 **Antoni: Yep I'm here with another story hope you're ready guys cause I hope this can compete with my first fic X3**

* * *

Natsu POV

"NE LUCE LETS GO ON ANOTHER MISSION!" as I scream for her to hear me, someone smacks the back of my hear "HEY ICE BRAIN ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT?!" turning around to see what he wanted all I got was a face full of fist and a determined Erza.

"Mistaking me for Grey? I'm not even surprised anymore to be honest, just annoyed." I feel a cold sweat as I try my hardest to back away a little, only because I can feel the anger bubbling inside her.

"Look Erza I didn't mean to ever do such a thing I promise! I just wanted Lucy's attention!" Standing up I try and make a run for the doors until the real stripper boy gets in my way. "OUT OF MY WAY CAPTAIN UNDERPANTS! I HAVE BIGGER PROBLEMS THAN YOUR FACE RIGHT NOW!" right as his face get close enough I give him a nice round house kick and a punch in the face.

"FLAME BREATH I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" and with that another fight broke out in the guild. chairs flew, a few people Elfman was going on about being a man or something. I was having a blast at kicking people's butts until I watch Lucy roll her eyes. stopping immediately I run over to her with a huge grin on my face.

"Luceee! did you see how cool I was kicking Grey's butt over there?" she looks up with those big brown eyes and gives me a big smile, adding on a little giggle.

"Yea Natsu good job in winning, but what were you saying about a mission? we just got back to one a few hours ago." I shrugged my shoulders and continued to smile.

"AYE SIR But Natsu wants to go on another one!" happy popped up out of no where. Actually where has he been since now? He was probably just trying to get Carla go out with him again. Happy could be so desperate for her attention, but I felt the same about Lucy and I really didn't understand. she was a really really good friend so why do I understand happy than? well what ever I look at Lucy and keep smiling, her hair is like shimmering gold.

"-tsu! Natsu! are you awake in there?" Lucy snapped her fingers in my face and sighed. "Natsu, if you want to o on a mission it has to be tomorrow and a small one okay?" I felt as if the world was giving me everything I needed in life.

"Yeah that sounds awesome to me! I'll see you tomorrow than LUCE!" with that Happy and I ran out of there to eat some food and sleep, I think i'm way to excited about tomorrow though.

 **Lucy's POV**

I let another sigh escape my lips as I watch fairy tale clean up the mess they had made.

"Lucy? what's wrong?" Mirajane asks as she watches the others start another argument. When I go to speak it's like I cant say anything, I dont actually know why but I just don't know whats wrong. "Is it Natsu?" I just shrug

"I don't know Mira. Maybe I have just been having a long and terrible day. I did just get back from a mission after all and I'm being dragged on another one tomorrow?" Mira giggles a little at my weird problem.

"You could have just said no, He would have understood." I think about that for a second but shake my head

"I couldn't do that to him, I have a really tough time saying no to him and I don't quite understand why that is as well" Mira rolls her eyes and goes to see what other people want. Wow thanks Mira thought you were going to help me out here and tell me what to do. Maybe she doesn't even know whats going on, I'd go and consult with some one else. But that would be Wendy or Erza. Stupid Levy going on a date today, and then not even telling me who it is?! no that I think about it Gajeel isn't here either. what if they went on a DATE?! I need to get to the bottom of this!  
standing up I say goodbye to everyone and run out of the guild as fast as I could. Natsu would help me right? Well even if he says no i'll get him to help anyways.

"Natsu! come out of your house I have a favor!" I bang on his door waiting for him to open it.

"Luce? whats up?" I hear his voice from behind me, turning around I see him and Happy standing there looking like they just at another restaurant out of business.

"Can you help me look for Levy she is on a date with some guy and I want to know who" Natsu looks confused for a few minutes, almost like he is trying to remember what Levy looked like.

"Oh yeah I just saw her in town with some guy, she didn't look like she was having fun though. Oh I saw Gajeel too! he was being a creep and watching her, I was wondering what that was about. Well Happy and I are going to get ready for tomorrow? see ya Luce!" with that he walked past me and disappeared.

"Well that solves that mystery, i think maybe i should go and do the same thing." and with that I take Blue out and start to walk home.

Natsu POV

I sit in front of the door with my hand right where my pounding heart was, trying to sooth it. Bur somewhere I knew that only one person could do that. just looks at me confused as my face starts to burn and a small smile appears on my lips.

"Luce and us will be going on another big mission."

* * *

 **Antoni: and there is the first chapter hope you enjoyed ;D**


End file.
